


Naturally

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: After 6 months together, Jinki thinks is time to move on to the next step





	Naturally

Jinki was lying on Minho’s bed reading a book for literature class, Minho was grunting and mumbling while playing video game, and clearly, he was losing.

Jinki’s mind was far from the book in his hands, thinking of things he felt embarrassed to say aloud.

They had been together for six months now and sometimes it was still strange to think that he had finally gathered courage to confess to Minho. The two were fighting because everyone at school was saying that Jinki was dating one of the girls in his class, one who had confessed to him right there at the front gate.

The thing was that Jinki was not dating her, but Minho did not listen to him and kept talking and suddenly Jinki blustered that he liked him and not that stupid girl. So he managed to make Minho shut up, who stood there blinking those big eyes at him for a few seconds, his mouth open in shock.

However, the most shocking thing was that Minho suddenly started laughing and said he also liked Jinki and that’s why he was so jealous.

After that day, they began to date and the friendship that lasted ten years, turned into love.

Now, Jinki was thinking he was tired of stolen kisses and holding hands when no one was watching. It was time for them to move on to the next step but he did not know how to say it to Minho. What if Minho did not want to? What if Minho thought it was disgusting since they were both men?

“Hyung.”

Jinki jumped, dropping the book over his face and making Minho laugh. “What?” he asked rubbing his sore nose.

“What’s the matter with you? You’re spacing out for a while now.

Swallowing, Jinki sat on the bed, facing Minho. "Minho-ah…”

“Huh?”

“I… I was thinking.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jinki to continue, who bit his lip nervously.

“It’s just… I was thinking about us and… and we’ve been together for six months.”

“Yeah.”

“And we… you know, we still don’t… we… sex.” he blustered out, his face getting warm instantly.

Minho blinked and frowned. “Sex?”

“I mean, we have not done it yet… and I was thinking…”

“Oh, you … you want to do it?”

“Don’t you?” Jinki asked looking at his own hands, avoiding Minho’s gaze.

“Of course, I do,” he said and Jinki looked up at him. “To be honest, all the time.”

“A-all the t-time?”

Minho smiled and sat down next to Jinki on the bed who stiffened. “I’m a teenager and I have urges, you know?! I was just waiting for you.”

Jinki snorted. “You should have said it,” he said, slapping Minho’s arm. “I was afraid.”

“Afraid of that? That I did not want to? Please hyung.” he said rolling his eyes dramatically and making Jinki giggle.

“So… hm… how are we going to do this?”

“Well, I did a little research on that and we just need to get ready and stuff.”

Jinki nodded, trusting Minho and listening very well about what he had researched.

They decided they would not set a day and they would let things go naturally, so they would not be nervous about it.

On a Saturday afternoon, Minho and Jinki were lying in the living room of Jinki’s house, it was hot and the fan was not helping much, so they were clogging up with ice cream.

Jinki’s parents had come to visit his grandmother and they were both alone but nothing much had happened in their heads until Jinki stumbled on the rug and fell flat on his stomach. Minho was helping to pull Jinki up off the ground but they ended up slipping and falling again.

There, pressing Jinki to the floor and feeling his body under his, Minho realized that the day had arrived and he could not wait anymore.

“Hyung.” he whispered, his lips inches from Jinki’s.

Jinki shuddered. “Yeah?”

“Let’s do this.”

“N-now?”

Minho nodded, biting his lip. “Let’s go to your room.”

“O-okay.”

Getting ready had not been as easy as they imagined, but they took their time and now they were ready, both panting and aroused.

Jinki was lying on the bed looking at Minho who was hovering him, so sexy and gorgeous. Both with red faces of shame and excitement.

“Are you ready?” he asked, trembling with enthusiasm.

“Yeah.” he nodded, his whole body shaking.

It was painful and slow, both inexperienced and afraid to do something wrong. Minho was afraid of hurting Jinki who was clearly in pain.

“I’m fine, keep going.” Jinki said between his teeth.

“Are you sure? We can stop if you want.”

“I don’t want to, I’m fine.”

Finally Minho had finished pushing in and Jinki’s thighs, which were around Minho’s waist, were shaking. He stood waiting for Jinki who was breathing unevenly and Minho was amazed at the warmth surrounding him, as Jinki was tight and delicious.

“Try to relax a little.” he gasped out, sliding his hands down Jinki’s thighs, massaging his soft skin.

Jinki nodded and tried to breathe a few times, trying not to feel the pain that seemed to rip him apart, trying to think how wonderful it was to be finally connected with Minho. They were more than two lovers now, they had become one.

When Minho started to move, it still hurt, it was still uncomfortable but Jinki did not ask him to stop and as time went by and after many caresses, he began to feel the pain slowly disappear and began to feel pleasure, began to enjoy what was happening.

He and Minho were making love for the first time.

Minho grunted and Jinki felt his whole body shiver with pleasure with that guttural sound and instinctively pressed his thighs even more tightly around Minho’s waist that inadvertently pushed deeper and made Jinki moan.

“You’re so good, hyung, oh my god, so good.” Minho moaned against his lips, kissing Jinki in need.

Jinki was starting to feel strange, everything was getting so intense and so hot that he did not know what to do until Minho grabbed his cock, pumping slowly as he pushed and pulled inside Jinki.

Nails buried on the skin of Minho’s shoulders, who hissed, thrusting faster, grunting and moaning in Jinki’s ear, pumping his cock. All at once, all very intense for someone as inexperienced as Jinki. Then he came, arching his back and burring his nails deeper into Minho’s back as he shuddered.

“Hyung, hyung.” Minho cried, thrusting even faster and making Jinki scream with pleasure.

“I… I-I love you.” he said quietly, almost voiceless, getting lost in his own pleasure.

And that was it, that was all that was missing for Minho to finally let it go and he came, wincing and falling on Jinki, breathless and sweaty.

They both stayed like that for a while, both panting and satisfied.

It was not perfect, far from it, but Jinki did not regret anything and was feeling very happy at that moment.

Later, after they had cleaned themselves up and Jinki had been lying on his stomach, because the pain in his bottom was way too much now, they looked at each other and smiled happier than ever. This had been just the beginning and they still had plenty of time to practice and perfect, after all, Jinki would never let Minho go and he was sure that Minho felt the same.


End file.
